grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Havoc
|season = 4 |number = 22 |epnumber = 88 |prodcode = 422 |image = 422-Nick choking Juliette.gif |airdate = May 15, 2015 |viewers = 4.74 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'The Amazing Race' Adjusted Up; 'The Messengers' Adjusted Down |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Dan Kremer as Frederick Renard Matt Nolan as Meacham Joseph Bertot as Pogue Sloane McGinnis as Diana Schade-Renard Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Brian Dykeman as Man in Black 4 Other Co-stars |objects = Trubel's Machete Kanabo Three Bladed Knife Doppelarmbrust Siegbarste Gift Vambrace |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Hamlet |previous = |next = |2015 = X |finale = X }} "'}} is the twenty-second episode of Season 4, the eighty-eighth episode overall, and the Season 4 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 15, 2015 on NBC. Press Release A HORRIFYING DISCOVERY SETS NICK ON A WAR PATH - JACQUELINE TOBONI AND NICO EVERS-SWINDELL GUEST STAR - On the heels of a shocking discovery, Nick (David Giuntoli) is hell bent on getting revenge and taking the fight to the Royals with help from Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni). Meanwhile, Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) alliance continues to lead her down a dark path. Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Hank tells Trubel that the head in the box is Nick's mom. She tells him she didn't see this when she was on the porch earlier, but a Hundjäger followed her. They both realize they can't stay at the house because there are probably more Hundjägers around. Hank goes to look out a window as Trubel tries to get Nick's attention by telling him this is a trap; he continues sitting against the wall with tears in his eyes. Rispoli and Kenneth talk on the phone, and Rispoli tells him that Nick is in the house. Kenneth tells him to kill Nick, and Rispoli tells him there are two other people with him, but Kenneth tells him to just kill them all. Kenneth hangs up and tells Juliette that she is good with children as Diana lays against her in the car. Hank sees multiple Verrat agents converging on the house, so he and Trubel pull Nick to his feet so they can escape. The Verrat go inside and search everywhere as Nick, Hank, and Trubel run away from the house. One of the agents tells Rispoli that they're gone, and Rispoli says to find them. Nick, Hank, and Trubel pause, and Nick pulls out his gun, telling them he's going back. Hank tells him it would be suicide, and they're not the ones who are responsible, so they need to find out who is. Trubel tells Nick that the man she killed was Verrat, so the Royals are behind this. Nick tells her to take them to the body, and Hank calls Wu to have him meet them. Kenneth, Juliette, and Diana pull up to a gate. One of the guards confirms that Kenneth is in the car and allows them to go through. Juliette asks about the building they are driving towards, and Kenneth tells her it's a rental. Trubel shows Nick and Hank the body and tells them where she kicked the head. Nick says Adalind might know where everyone is and tells Trubel to grab the head as Wu pulls up. Hank tells Wu what happened to Nick's mom, and Trubel puts the head in the trunk of Wu's patrol car. Hank asks Nick if he wants to call it in, and Nick responds, "No. We're doing this my way." At the spice shop, Monroe, Rosalee, and Renard talk about the aftermath of Renard getting shot multiple times with rubber bullets while possessed by Jack the Ripper. Monroe pours something into Renard's drink and tells him it will help him feel better. Renard talks about killing the three women and how he's in charge of finding the killer. He says he has half the precinct looking and that they won't stop until they find someone. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at Bud's house so Nick can talk to Adalind. She comes out of her room, and Nick tells her the Royals have Diana and that his mom is dead. Nick promises her he's gonna kill whoever did this, and she brings him up to speed about Kenneth and Rispoli and that they've been staying in a Penthouse at the . Nick asks if she can get into their Penthouse, and she says she thinks she still has her key. Nick tells her to be ready because they have something for her to drop off. She says okay and goes back to her room. Hank warns Nick that the Royals could go to Monroe and Rosalee's house to look for him, and Nick instructs Trubel to bring them back to Bud's house. Kenneth, Juliette, and Diana go into the room where the King is. He says she really is special with how much she's grown in a short time. Kenneth introduces Juliette and the King, and the King thanks Juliette for helping get Diana. He tells her a new life awaits her in Vienna and calls Diana over to hug him. She hesitates at first, but goes over to him. The King calls a woman over and tells her to feed, bathe, and dress Diana properly so she's ready to travel. Kenneth gets a call from Rispoli, and the King tells him to put the call on speaker. Rispoli says Nick got away and that they are looking for him. Kenneth hangs up and asks Juliette where Nick would be, and she tells him he's looking for her. Kenneth tells her she is coming with him, but the King informs Kenneth that she is staying because she has already done her job and that it's now time for Kenneth to go do his. Adalind goes into the Penthouse and makes sure no one is there. She puts the head of the Verrat agent Trubel killed onto a closet shelf. She then closes the doors of the closet before reopening them and screaming. Trubel and Bud drive to Monroe and Rosalee's house. Bud worries about Josh, and Trubel assures him that Josh is okay. Trubel's phone starts buzzing, and she tries to ignore it, but Bud insists she answers it just in case it's Nick. She answers it, and a woman says they need to talk. Trubel acts like she is talking to Nick, and the woman says she'll be in touch. At the precinct, Meacham and Pogue tell Renard about a recent break they got in the Ripper killings. They tell him there was a fourth attack and that the victim gave a good description of her attacker; tall, 6'4" or 6'5", well-dressed, slender, and a British accent. Renard asks how she got away, and Meacham tells him she said three men came to her rescue, one of whom she thought was wearing a police uniform. Meacham says it was probably a security guard because there is no record of an arrest. Monroe and Rosalee are at home drinking wine. They realize they haven't heard from Nick or Trubel, so they should call, but neither want to get up to get the phone. Suddenly, Trubel knocks on the door, and Monroe lets her and Bud in. Trubel tells them about Nick's mom and that the Royals have Diana. Bud tells them they can stay at his house, so they all leave. Nick and Hank arrive at the Penthouse after Adalind "found" the head in the closet. They talk to the manager before talking to Adalind, who explains what happened. Nick tells the manager they need a printout of names and vehicle information for everyone staying in the room. The manager leaves, and Nick tells Adalind she did well. Wu tells them their act worked, and Hank says put APBs on everything. Nick tells Wu to stay and have an officer take Adalind back to Bud's. Frederick and Juliette talk about Juliette having become a Hexenbiest. Juliette confronts him about trying to have Renard and his mother killed multiple times, and the King tells her that was the Queen. Juliette says, "If the Queen tries anything like that with me..." and woges. The Kings informs her that the Queen is dead, and Juliette responds, "Good." The King then says to Juliette that she is beautiful. Nick and Hank are at the precinct getting information on the Royals. Nick is looking up info on Kenneth and suddenly realizes his mom was set up. Nick says the only way to contact her was from his computer, and he and Juliette are the only ones who had access. Kenneth arrives back at the hotel and is swarmed by the police and arrested. Rispoli arrives not far behind, but he tells his driver to keep driving when he sees Kenneth being arrested. Wu drives Kenneth out of Portland in his patrol car. Rispoli reports back to the compound to let the King know that Kenneth was arrested. Rispoli says that Kenneth was set up by the Grimm, and when he asks the King if he wants him to go back and get Kenneth out, the King tells him no. The King says, "Let the Grimm have him. They both need a little closure." Wu takes Kenneth to an abandoned warehouse. He gets Kenneth on the ground and takes the handcuffs off him. Wu drives away, leaving Kenneth. Kenneth looks around, and soon Nick comes out of the darkness. Kenneth taunts Nick about killing his mom and having "one good romp" with Juliette, and they begin fighting. After they fight for a bit, Wu tells Hank that he wants to go back inside, but Hank tells him no because this is what Nick wanted. Nick eventually kills Kenneth by stabbing him in the neck with his vambrace. Nick reports back to Hank and Wu that Juliette is with the Royals and that they have Adalind's kid. Nick tells Wu to trace Juliette's phone, and Nick and Hank agree that they are going to need Trubel's help to deal with Juliette. Trubel, Monroe, Rosalee, Adalind, and Bud have dinner and discuss Kelly's death. Trubel tells them all they found was Kelly's head in a box. Trubel suggests that Juliette should be with them, and she is told about Juliette turning into a Hexenbiest. Rosalee recounts how Juliette torched the trailer and nearly killed Monroe. Monroe then hears someone outside and goes to look. He's relieved that it's just Nick and Hank and lets them in. Nick informs everyone that Juliette is with the Royals, and Hank tells Adalind that Juliette helped them get Diana. Hank instructs Trubel that they're going to need her, and Nick gets a call from Wu, who tells them that he traced Juliette's phone to a compound that's outside their jurisdiction. Nick makes it clear he doesn't care, and Wu gives him the address. Wu says he'll meet them there, but Nick tells him it's too risky. He hangs up and indicates to Monroe and Rosalee that they need some things from the spice shop. They both volunteer to help, but Nick says someone has to stay with Bud and Adalind just in case, and Rosalee offers. Nick, Hank, Trubel, and Monroe go to the spice shop and get what they need. They get Siegbarste Gift, the Three Bladed Knife, the Kanabo, and the Doppelarmbrust. Trubel asks Nick, "If we do find Juliette, what do you want us to do?" Nick replies, "Kill her." The four of them are getting close to the compound, when they notice a car following them. Nick pulls over, and the other car does too. They all get out of the car and hide in the bushes until they realize it's Wu. Wu tells Nick, "I know you told me not to do this, but after what they did to your mom, I got to be here." Nick tells him he's glad he is there. Everyone gets their weapons from the back of Nick's vehicle, and Wu asks if he can bring his shotgun just in case, despite Nick wanting to go in quietly. Hank says you never know, and Nick tells Wu to bring it. After hearing some noises, Bud gets up to look and is startled when Rosalee touches his shoulder. She tells him she'll take over for a bit. Bud asks if she thinks Nick and Adalind will move in together or something because of the baby, and she tells him no. Bud then wonders what the baby's name will be. Nick, Hank, Trubel, Monroe, and Wu hide in bushes near the compound. They see two guys patrolling, so Nick shoots them both with the Doppelarmbrust. A third man woges into a Hundjäger and runs towards the bushes, but Trubel takes him out with the kanabo, and they all move closer to the compound. Inside the compound, the King builds a small castle out of blocks for Diana, but she knocks it over. Her eyes glow purple, and she telekinetically builds a larger castle with all of the blocks, impressing the King and Juliette. A man then enters the room and tells the King that the pilot reported they are five minutes out. Nick, Hank, Trubel, Monroe, and Wu arrive to the edge of the bushes near the compound. They see a helicopter and assume that's the Royals' way out. Nick says Juliette isn't getting on the helicopter, runs into the compound, and goes upstairs. Outside, Trubel slits a man's throat, and Hank goes into the compound with the Doppelarmbrust. A Hundjäger attacks him and knocks him to the ground, but Monroe tackles the Hundjäger and kills him. Wu then comes in, and Hank tells him to go downstairs, while he goes upstairs. Wu comes across a Hundjäger and shoots him with his shotgun after throwing aside the three bladed knife. Outside, Juliette, Rispoli, and the King hear the shot as they head to the helicopter, and Rispoli goes back inside. Nick sees them walking towards the helicopter and runs downstairs. Rispoli sees Monroe and shoots at him, but Trubel calls out, and Rispoli goes after her. Hank attacks Rispoli, and they fight briefly before Hank throws Rispoli over the edge of the stair railing to the ground, killing him. Nick tries running up to the helicopter, but he's too late as it takes off. They all go back to Bud's house and let them know they got away, and Adalind is upset that they were unable to get Diana. Nick tells Monroe and Rosalee they can go home, and he tells Adalind to stay with Bud for now. Hank tells Nick to go home and that he'll handle the Captain. In Renard's office, Hank tells Renard about the compound and that they only shot one guy with a shotgun. Renard replies that there are no ballistics and nothing tying them to the dead members of the Verrat, adding that he'll handle it. Hank also tells Renard that Kenneth is dead. Renard then says to Hank that he still has to deal with what he did, and Hank tells him it was Jack. Renard says the problem is that he can't explain it, and people won't stop looking for someone. Hank says what they need is someone about Renard's height, and Renard says with a British accent. Hank says, "What are the chances of finding that?" Renard pauses for a second and then turns and looks at Hank. The King talks to Diana in the helicopter, and she suddenly smiles and points at the King's window. He looks and sees his reflection turn into a skull as Diana's eyes glow purple. One of the pilots then gets up. He cuts the King's seat belt and throws him out of the helicopter. The pilot takes off his helmet, revealing that he's Meisner. Diana smiles, and Meisner says, "Down with the King." Renard and Hank go to Kenneth's body, and Renard plants a scalpel in one of Kenneth's pockets. Hank says, "He'll make a good Jack," and Renard replies, "I just wish I could tell him how much I appreciate this." Nick arrives home where Juliette is waiting. She tells him she didn't know the Royals would kill his mom. Nick tells her that his mom trusted her. Nick pins Juliette against a wall and begins choking her. She tells him to kill her, but after a bit, he lets go. She catches her breath and says, "You can't put me out of your misery, huh? I hope you're not going to tell me you're still in love with me." Nick tells her to get out, but Juliette tells him he should have killed her when he had the chance. She woges and pushes him across the room into a wall. She then throws him part way through a window, drags him back, and smacks him across his face. Juliette retracts and looks at Nick on the ground. Nick tells her he is done fighting, and she says, "I know. I wish I was. Goodbye, Nick." She woges and raises her hand, but from behind, Trubel says, "Goodbye Juliette," and shoots her twice with the Doppelarmbrust. Juliette retracts and turns towards Nick, who grabs her as she falls to the ground. She gasps, and blood starts coming out of her mouth. She dies as Nick cries. Outside of the house, multiple vehicles pull up. Armed agents get out and run towards the front door. Chavez also walks towards the house but pauses and says, "Get her." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Eisbiber *Hundjäger *Steinadler Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode began filming on April 7, 2015. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up right where ended. *Martin Meisner appears for the first time since and Chavez appears for the first time since . Trivia *This is the first season finale to not be written by David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf. *The episode title is a reference to the line "Cry 'Havoc!,' and let slip the dogs of war," (Julius Caesar, Act 3, Scene 1, William Shakespeare) a scene in which Mark Anthony is speaking of Caesar's spirit and its need for revenge. *The address of the gated compound the Royals rented is 422 Mountain Estate Drive, which is a reference to the episode number (422). References fa: فصل4: قسمت 22 Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners